


Under the Magic of the Night Sky

by QueenieLacy



Series: An Unpredictable Curiosity [6]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Adult Language, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Sack gets hurt, M/M, This was an excuse to write some smut, drunk driving (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: Juice convinces Chibs to go stargazing and gets more than what he thought he would out of the situation, and Happy makes a move.





	Under the Magic of the Night Sky

Juice stared quietly at the stars above him, trying to figure out the hell he ended up laying across the bed of Chibs’  truck. He was half covered with a blanket and his head was on the older man’s lap. Chibs was sitting up and drinking from a can of beer.

The night started at his apartment, like most with Chibs started. He called after he was done with club business and asked if he was working tonight. Juice wasn’t, so Chibs said he would stop by. About fifteen minutes later, the older man was making himself comfortable on his couch and Juice was popping open their first beers.

The two talked about whatever came to their minds. It was mostly Juice asking questions about the club and what they did, besides own Diosa and riding around on motorcycles. Chibs answered the questions as best he could and Juice took every opportunity to playfully poke fun at Chibs and the club. After one joke in particular, Juice fell into a fit of giggles as Chibs grabbed him and pinned him to the couch, pretending to be offended by Juice’s laughter and fake scolding him. 

“The best thing about riding has to be the night sky.” Juice offered as Chibs wrapped his arms around Juice’s waist, pulling him close. “The stars and the moon...it’s gotta be pretty.” 

Chibs chuckled. “I’ve never really paid attention.”

“Really?” Juice questioned, eyebrow raised.

Chib nodded. “You tend to focus on the road...especially when you’ve been drinking all day.” He admitted and Juice chuckled. 

Now, Juice remembered how they ended up in this field in the bed of Chibs’s truck. Chibs said they should go and see the stars. Juice agreed, saying Chibs needed to experience proper stargazing at least once. Juice grabbed a few blankets and they left out of the apartment a few minutes after the suggestion. They stopped at a gas station on the way out of the city and grabbed some alcohol and snacks before continuing on their journey. 

They reached a good stop outside of Charming where they could see the stars properly, without lights and building in the way. Chibs parked the truck in the field and the two got out of truck. They laid down some of the blankets for padding before laying down and throwing the last blanket over themselves. 

“What do you do when you star gaze?” Chibs questioned as he crushed the now empty can in his hand. He threw the can onto the ground before looking down at Juice.

Juice cleared his throat as he turned his body and head so he could look up at Chibs. “I...I talk to the stars and the moon.”

Chibs raised his eyebrows at the suggestion. “Talk?”

Juice nodded. “Yeah, I...for a long time, I didn’t have anyone to talk to and I thought…” Juice sighed and shrugged a little. “I talk to the moon and the stars and ask questions that I want the universe to answer and tell problems that I want fixed.”

Chibs placed his hand on Juice’s head and caressed his scalp. “Like what?”

Juice sighed and took a minute to think. He turned away from Chibs and looked up at the moon that was bright in the sky. “Why did everything happen the way it did? Will I ever be in a good place? Will I run forever?”

“Who hurt you Juicy?” Chibs asked and Juice turned his head back toward the older man. Their eyes met and Juice’s lips curled up into a smirk. 

“It would be better if you asked who didn’t hurt me.” Juice responded and then let out a chuckle. “...I used to be really stupid.”

“Used to?” Chibs joked. 

“Shut up.” Juice chuckled. “But for real, I was real dumb. My mom and dad weren’t around much and didn’t teach me anything. When you don’t know anything, you’ll fall for anything.”

Chibs nodded. “Naive...not, dumb.” Chibs corrected. Juice shrugged as he sat up. He moved to face Chibs, going to straddle the man’s lap. He wrapped his arms around Chibs’ neck as he settled himself.

“Maybe but…” Juice started and gave Chibs a smirk. “I quickly learned that men ain’t shit.” He said and they both laughed at his comment. 

“And me?” Chibs asked and Juice shrugged. 

“Mmm, I guess you alright.” He said before leaning in to kiss Chibs. The older man responded by wrapping his arms around Juice and pulling him in close. He returned the kiss and kept it soft.

Juice slowly pulled away and pressed his forehead to Chibs’. “I feel something vibrating against my ass.”

“Oh, shit.” Chibs swore as he quickly reached into his pocket to grab his cellphone. He hadn’t even felt the vibrations because he was so focused on Juice.

“Mm, I also feel something hard against my ass.” Juice teased the older man and Chibs just sighed. 

“Be quiet.” He said before answering his phone. “What ya want?” He answered once he saw that it was Jax calling him. “...wait, what happened? Okay, just...I’m on the way.” 

“What’s wrong?” Juice asked after Chibs hung up. 

“One of our guys got ran off the road.” Chibs answered as he pocketed the phone. 

“Oh my God.” Juice exclaimed. “Is he okay?”

Chibs nodded. “I’m sure he is. Half-Sack’s as tough as a two dollar steak.”

“Half-Sack?” Juice questioned. 

“He’s only got one ball.” Chibs explained plainly and Juice nodded.

“I kinda wanna see that.” Juice admitted. 

“No.” Chibs shut the idea down before smacking Juice on the ass and motioning for him to get off him.

“Why? You think imma ride off with him?” Juice questioned. “Are you jealous?”

“Of Half-Sack?” Chibs questioned and let out a laugh.”That’s a good one.” 

The two gathered up their blankets and snacks before getting back in the truck and setting off toward the hospital. Chibs offered up more facts about Half-Sack and Juice continued to pretend he was more interested in him than Chibs. 

“You’re going to get Half-Sack killed.” Chibs joked as he pulled into a parking space outside of the hospital. 

“Ah, so you are jealous!” Juice exclaimed. “Got you!”

Chibs scoffed. “Yeah, whatever.” He opened his door and looked back at Juice when he didn’t open his. “What?”

“What?” Juice returned the question.

“You coming?”

“You think that’s a good idea?” Juice questioned. “Your club doesn’t know...I mean Happy and Venus know but you said Happy rarely talks and Venus is too much of a lady to gossip an-.”

“Right.” Chibs cut him off, amazed at how quickly he forgot about the situation. 

“I’ll keep the truck company.” Juice spoke as Chibs handed him the keys.

“I’ll be quick.” Chibs promised. 

“Nah, take your time.” Juice said as he started to truck back up. “Tell Half-Sack to visit me at Diosa so I can suck on that one ball.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Chibs laughed as he slid out of the car and slammed the door behind him. He shook his head as he made his way to the hospital entrance. Juice was something else. He didn’t know what that something else was, but he liked it.

Chibs made his way into the hospital and walked up to the desk. He asked what room the prospect was in, almost using the club name and not his real one, and the nurse rattled off the number and gave him directions to the room. He took the elevator up one level and went straight down the hall. He could hear the group before he could see him and he shook his head. Of course they would be loud as hell in the hospital. 

Chibs made it to the room and walked in. Tig was standing up, giving some speech as the others looked on in amusement. “Jesus Christ, Tig. Shut your ass up.” Chibs playfully scolded him as he moved into the room. They all laughed and Tig tried to think of a comeback, but Chibs moved over to Half-Sack before he could begin.

“How ya doin, lad?” Chibs asked and Half-Sack shrugged. 

“I’m alright. Broke a rib but…” He shrugged. 

“Who the hell you piss off?” Chibs asked. 

“That’s what I asked him.” Bobby chimed in.

“Nobody, I swear.” Half-Sack answered. “It was just some regular black truck that came into my lane. I think they were just drunk.” He explained and Chibs nodded. 

Bobby spoke up as a nurse entered the room. Chibs watched as the nurse did something with the IV and checked one of the machines. “He okay?” Chibs asked the nurse. 

“He’s fine. He’ll be sore in the morning, but we have pain meds for that.” The nurse answered before leaving the room. Chibs turned back to Half-Sack as he started on some rant about bad drivers. As Half-Sack ranted, Happy slipped out of the room unnoticed by his brothers. 

Happy moved down the hallway toward the nurses station where he saw the nurse that just left Half-Sack’s room. The man leaned against the counter as he scribbled something on some papers. He was a curly haired pretty boy, with smooth mocha skin and a slight build. He was a bit shorter than Happy, but it wasn’t too noticeable. Happy silently moved up behind him and made sure the station was empty before speaking.

“Alex.”

Nurse Alejandro Lee Garcia Richardson, Alex for short, bit his lip to stop the smile from forming on his face. He put his papers down onto the counter and turned around to face the SAMCRO member. “Happy.” He greeted him and watched as the other man’s eyes roam over his body. He held back his chuckle before speaking. “How’s your mother?”

“Good.” Happy answered. “You didn’t call.”

“I told you I wasn’t going to.” Alex said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Did your mother finish the antibiotics?”

“She did.” He answered. “Why?”

“Good.” Alex sighed. “Because...things like this don’t work out.”

“You don’t know me.” Happy retorted. 

“I’ve been with tough guys that wanna hide...and I’m the one that’s normally hurt in the end.” Alex answered and let out a small gasp as Happy stepped into his space. “Happy…”

“You don’t know me.” Happy repeated before pressing a quick kiss to Alex’s cheek. “I look forward to your call.” Happy said before turning around to leave.

“I’m not calling.” Alex responded as Happy walked away. “Do you hear me?” Alex scoffed and rolled his eyes. He let a smile form on his face as he went back to the paperwork he left on the counter. He shook his head and let the smile drop. “Ay, Alex, get it together. You are not calling him.”

* * *

 

Chibs left the hospital soon after he arrived. Half-Sack was fine and it didn’t seem like some type of attack, so he didn’t see the need to hang around any longer. Besides, he had a sexy ass man waiting for him in his truck. 

“Hey.” Juice greeted him as he opened the door to his truck. “How’s Mr. One Ball?”

“Mr. One Ball.” Chibs laughed at the little nickname Juice gave Half-Sack. “He’s fine. They think a drunk driver drifted into his lane. He broke a rib, but he’ll be fine.”

“That’s great.” Juice spoke as Chibs pulled off the lot. “Where we headed?” Juice asked as he noticed they weren’t going back toward his place.

“My place.” Chibs answered. “If that’s okay?” He questioned and Juice nodded. 

“Yeah.” Juice nodded. “I’ve wondered how you live.” He commented and it made Chibs chuckle. Juice reached over to mess with the radio until he found a station that he deemed acceptable.

“Shit.” Chibs swore as some pop music blared from his speakers. “You’re just fuckin’ with me now.” Juice laughed and turned the music down a bit.

“I may hang out with Venus too much.” Juice reasoned.

“May?” Chibs playfully questioned as he turned the corner. The two settled into a nice silence as Chibs made the drive to his place. It wasn’t too far from the hospital, but it was on the opposite side of Charming from Juice’s apartment. 

“Can’t believe you make this long drive for me.” Juice teased and Chibs just smiled and shook his head as he turned onto his street. He slowed the truck as he approached his home and turned into the driveway.

Juice was a bit shocked as they turned into he driveway. He watched as the white garage door opened and Chibs pulled into the garage. Juice looked out of the window and saw the tools and the workstation in the far corner. Chibs’ Dyna was next to the truck, on his side, and a bottle of cleaner was on the floor next to the bike. 

Juice snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Chibs’ door open. He followed his lead and slid out of the truck, following Chibs inside of his home. “Welcome to mine.” Chibs said as they walked into his home. Juice looked around as Chibs locked the door behind him.

Upon entering the home, anyone would be able to tell that the house belong to a single man. The walls were plain, and the hardwood floors were left uncovered by the fancy rugs Juice saw on those home improvement shows, but he was impressed by the house because it wasn’t what he expected. “Wow.”

“Wow?” Chibs questioned as he approached the younger man. Juice turned to look at Chibs and nodded. 

“Yeah…” Juice moved to stand chest to chest with Chibs. “I was expecting a badass, rundown apartment fit for a biker king.” He explained and Chibs chuckled. “I’m impressed you have a home.”

“You set the bar low, huh?” Chibs teased. “I used to have a place like that but when we went straight, I started spending too much time there and-“

“You couldn’t stay in shit anymore.” Juice interrupted.

“Exactly.” Chibs agreed. “It was okay as a crash pad, but not for a place to live.”

“Well.” Juice started as he reached up to wrap his arms around Chibs’ neck. Chibs’ hands went to grab Juice’s hips. “I’m glad one of us is a homeowner.”

“Why is that?” Chibs decided he’d bite.

Juice smirked as he pulled Chibs’ down so their lips were close. “I can be loud when we fuck and not worry about disturbing the neighbors.” He confessed before pressing his lips to Chibs’. 

“I’m going to wreck you.” Chibs promised and Juice let out a low moan.

“Oh, please do.”

Chibs grabbed Juice and picked the younger man up, throwing him over his shoulder and moving through his house. He heard Juice laugh as he made it to the stairs and started up them. “Aye!” Chibs yelped as Juice’ slapped him on his ass.

“Giddy up.” Juice joked as they climbed the stairs, laughing as Chibs moved up the stairs and through the hallway toward his bedroom. Chibs slapped Juice on his ass before reaching forward to push his bedroom door open. He heard Juice let out a snort before he laid the younger man down on the bed. Chibs looked down and watched as Juice sat up to take off his shirt, throwing it down onto the floor.

Juice smiled as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. He reached up to undo Chibs’ jeans as he looked up at the older man. Chibs watched as Juice pulled down his zipper and then helped him pull his jeans and boxers down to reveal his half hard dick. Juice licked his lips before leaning in to run his tongue along the tip. Chibs let out a low groan as Juice’s tongue swirl around the tip. 

“Mm, you gonna give me this tonight?” Juice questioned before wrapping his lips around the head, sucking gently as he felt Chibs’ hand on the back of his head.

“Yeah.” Chibs moaned out as he tried to push more of his dick into Juice’s mouth, but the younger man pulled back. 

“You gon’ fuck me, papi? Juice questioned as he stroked Chibs, looking up at the man. “Hm? You gon’ me all of your nut?”

Chibs nodded eagerly as Juice’s hand sped up. “Yeah, I’m gonna give it all to you.”

“Promise me, papi.” Juice commanded and Chibs couldn’t resist even if he wanted to.

“Promise.”

Juice opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Chibs’ dick again, taking more in his mouth this time as he started to pleasure the man. He let his tongue run across the underside vein as he sucked harder than before. He felt Chibs’ hand on his head and hear the groans coming from him. It only encouraged him more. Juice relaxed his throat and took all of Chibs’ in his mouth, deepthroating his papi.

“Fuck!” Chibs exclaimed as the tip hit the back of Juice’s throat. He looked down and watched as Juice’s head bobbed on his cock, letting out something between a moan and a grunt every time the tip hit the back of his young lover’s throat. Juice had a mouth that could make him do anything, especially cum early and he didn’t want that. 

Chibs took his hand from Juice’s head and placed it around his throat, slowly pulling Juice off his cock. The Afro-Puerto Rican looked up and Chibs couldn’t help but lean down and place a kiss on his lips. “Take the rest of those clothes off.” Chibs ordered and stepped back to allow Juice to stand up. 

Juice smirked as he kicked off his shoes and socks before removing his jeans, pulling them down slowly as Chibs watched him. He turned his back to the man as he pulled down his underwear, bending over to show-off his round ass as he dropped them. Juice crawled onto the bed before moving to lay on his back. “Your turn.” Juice offered and Chibs couldn’t hold back his own smirk as he slipped off his shoes before finishing what Juice started. 

Chibs allowed his jeans and underwear to fall to the floor before taking off his shirt. Chibs quickly crawled onto the bed and Juice chuckled as he reached up to pull Chibs on top of him. “So eager, I like it.” Juice teased before the couple kissed.

“I like you better when your mouth is full.” Chibs teased in return and kissed Juice again. Juice laughed as the two kissed and Chibs the opportunity to slip his tongue into Juice’s mouth. The younger man moaned into the kiss as he moved his hips, allowing his cock to slide against Chibs’.

Chibs’ moved his hips in time with Juice as the two rutted against one another. The Scotsman deepened the kiss as he felt Juice’s legs wrap around his waist. “Fuck.” Juice broke the kiss, breathing heavily as Chibs moved his hips. He wanted Chibs to control the pace, not wanting to rush the situation and potentially scare Chibs off but fuck, he wanted Chibs inside him. 

“Wanna get inside you.” Chibs whispered in Juice’s ear and the younger man felt a shiver go up his spine. He would have to ask Chibs later if he could read minds. 

“Lube?” Juice questioned and Chibs nodded before reaching over toward his nightstand. He opened the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. “Look at you, Mr. Always Prepared.” He teased. 

“Yeah.” Chibs started as he handed Juice the lube. “It’s not like I’ve been planning to get you in my bed since I saw ya.” He spoke sarcastically and Juice let out a cute chuckle before popping the top on the lube. Chibs slid back and moved to kneel between Juice’s legs. “Get on your hands and knees.” He ordered, squeezing Juice’s thighs as he shifted.

“Mm, yes papi.” Juice responded, setting the lube to the side before he moved to settle himself on his hands and knees for Chibs. Juice reached out and grabbed the lube bottle but dropped it and let out a gasp. “Oh, fuck…” Juice moaned as he felt Chibs’ tongue at his hole, lapping in earnest. 

Juice allowed Chibs to experiment and bring new things to him and the two had done a lot sexually since they first hooked up, beside penetration and this. Chibs had never made any attempt to eat him out before and hadn’t even brought it up in conversation like he had done with other topics. Chibs’ tongue on his hole was a pleasant shock to the dancer. “Oh my-.” Juice moaned, his eyes falling close as he enjoyed the feeling. “Fuck, where did you lear-Fuck!” Juice moaned and gripped the sheets as Chibs switched between sucking and licking his hole. 

Chibs chuckled as he pulled back enough to see Juice’s hole, wet with his spit staring back at him. Chibs smacked the younger man on his ass. “I may have eaten an ass before.” Chibs admitted before diving back in, licking at Juice’s hole before pushing his tongue inside of Juice, tongue fucking him as best he could.

“Oh my God.” Juice moaned as he pushed his ass back into his face. “Mm, those croweaters...shit, Chibs.” Juice reached out and grabbed the lube, pushing it back toward his lover. “Open me up.” Juice begged.

Chibs smacked Juice on the ass. “Impatient.” Chibs teased as he grabbed the lube from juice. He quickly popped the top and smeared some of the clear lube onto his fingers. He was just as impatient as his young lover. Chibs moved his fingers to Juice’s entrance and pushed his fingers inside. He head Juice’s breathing hitch as he he pushed deeper inside of him. “Tight…” Chibs said under his breath.

“Surprised?”  Juice questioned as he pushed back on Chibs’ finger. He knew the stereotype of a whore was having “loose lips”.

“Not at all.” Chibs spoke as he pushed another finger inside of Juice, using his two fingers to prep his lover. “You’re a witch after all.” 

Juice laughed at his explanation. “Right, a wi-Oh, fuck.” Juice sucked in his breath as Chibs’ fingers slid deep inside of him, hitting his prostate. “Aw, shit!”

“You okay?” Chibs asked, lifting his other hand to rub Juice’s butt cheek to offer comfort.

Juice quickly nodded. He was more than okay. “Mm, you hit my spot...it doesn’t get a lot of attention.” Juice explained as he started to ride Chibs fingers. He may have had sex for a living, but that didn’t mean the sex was good. Almost all of it was on the bad end of the scale, with his sex partners more focused on their own pleasure than his.

“Hm, I’ll give it attention.” Chibs promised before moving his fingers again and hitting the area where Juice said his spot was. 

“Oh my God!” Juice moaned as Chibs fucked him with his fingers, gripping the sheets as he moaned. “Fuck! Chibs...you’re so evil.” Juice whined. He could hear the other man chuckle. “You can’t keep doing me like this.” Juice complained as he pushed back on Chibs’ fingers.

“How do you want me to do you?” Chibs asked, being his cheeky self.

“With your dick.” Juice answered and put a deeper arch in his back, letting his ass poke out more for Chibs to take the hint. 

Chibs took the hint and pulled his fingers from Juice. He took one of the condoms and opened the package, expertly rolling the latex on himself before grabbing the lube and smearing a nice amount across his length. Chibs shifted and lined up with Juice’s hole. Slowly, he pushed inside of his young lover. “Fuck.” Chibs moaned as he pushed in deeper. Juice was tighter than any woman he’d ever been with. 

“Oh, fuck…” Juice moaned as Chibs slid inside him. “Fuck me, papi.” He demanded as he pushed back on Chibs.

The Scotsman slapped Juice’s ass again before gripping his hips. “Patience.” He teased before started to move, slowly pulling out before pushing back in, savoring the feeling of Juice’s tight and warm heat. He started to speed up his thrust because he’d never been one for sex. He liked the fast, wild, and hot sex.

“Fuck! Right there!” Juice moaned loudly as Chibs sped up, thrusting right into his prostate. He could hear their skin slapping together as Chibs roughly fucked him. “Shit!” Juice reached up to grab at the headboard to keep himself grounded. “Oh my God, papi!” Juice moaned. Chibs didn’t have the biggest or thickest dick he’d ever taken, but his dick felt the best. He wondered why and how it felt so good. 

Chibs leaned across Juice’s back so he could kiss at his lover’s neck. “Feel good?” Chibs whispered into Juice’s ear as he continued to move his hips.

“Feels so fucking good.” Juice responded. “Fucking me right….I feel good, papi?”

“You feel so good.” Chibs admitted, moving his hips faster. “Damn, laddie. You’re shaking.” He commented as he felt Juice’s thighs shake against his.

“Mm, fuck.” Juice moaned out. “You’re making me cum, fuck!” Juice felt his whole body tense as his orgasm washed over him. His thighs shook and his arms gave out. “Fuck…” Juice moaned into the pillow that his face was laying on. “God.”

“I prefer Chibs.” The scot teased as he continued to move his hips.

“Mmm, shut up.” Juice slurred as Chibs continued to fuck him. “Made my ass cum.” He tried to explain that he just had a prostate orgasm, he didn’t often have them but they were always amazing.

“Fuck, juicy.” Chibs grunted. “You gotta relax, too fuckin’ tight.” 

“Can’t, you still hitting my spot.”

“You’re going to make me cum.” Chibs warned as his thrust became erratic.

“Mm, yes, cum papi. Give me that nut.” Juice urged as Chibs lost his rhythm.

It only took a few more thrust for Chibs to come with a loud moan, emptying inside of the condom. “Damn, Juice.” He swore as he slowly pulled out of Juice. He tied off the condom and slid off the bed to throw it away. He moved back over to the bed and laid next to Juice, quickly pulling the smaller man into his arms and pressed a kiss to Juice’s temple. 

“I just want you to know.” Juice spoke up as he snuggled closer to Chibs. “We’re going to fuck a few more times tonight.”

“Jesus.” Chibs chuckled. “You’re gonna kill me.”

“The best way to die is while having an orgasm.” Juice responded before rolling on top of Chibs. He pressed a kiss to Chibs’ lips and pulled back to look down at him. “...or we’ll go until one of us falls asleep.”

Chibs nodded before reaching down to grab the box of condoms. “Deal...but give me a minute, I’m old.”

Juice smiled and kissed Chibs again. “Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> https://goo.gl/images/aTdDhG - This is how I imagine Alexandro.
> 
> Thanks for Reading  
> Queenielacy.tumblr.com


End file.
